


El ultimo beso (last kiss)

by StarkRxgers



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRxgers/pseuds/StarkRxgers
Summary: He estado leyendo libros viejos.Las leyendas y los mitos, Aquiles y su oro, Hércules y sus dones, el control del hombre araña y Batman con sus puñosy, evidentemente, no me veo a mí en esa lista. Él dijo: ¿A dónde quieres llegar?¿cuánto arriesgarías? No busco a alguien con dones sobrehumanos, algún superhéroe, algo de dicha de cuento de hadas… Solo algo en lo que pueda apoyarme, alguien a quien pueda besar





	El ultimo beso (last kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo inspiré cuando hablaba con una amiga y me dijo "No hay fics de Tony Stark 616 y Stephanie Rogers" y claramene no los hay así que espero que les guste. 
> 
> Tony Stark 616: David Gandy   
Stephanie Rogers: Margot Robbie (por el momento hasta que encuentre a alguien que tenga el cabello largo)

—Te ves hermosa, gracias por dejar que te ayudará a arreglarte, Cap.

—No, Nat -Dijo la rubia de ojos azules- yo te doy las gracias a ti por ayudarme en mi cita ¿Me veo bien? 

—Te ves hermosa, venga, colócate los zapatos y vamos andando, Tony le pidió a Happy que te fuese a dejar 

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la chica aunque rápidamente su rostro serio volvió a ella, se colocó los tacones color marfil que se había comprado el día anterior y se levantó dejando ver un lindo vestido de encaje color beige que le llegaba dos dedos a la rodilla, su largo cabello amarillo estaba tomando en una linda cola de caballo que caía hacia el lado derecho y un suave maquillaje adornaba su rostro. Natasha le sonrió y tomó la cartera de la chica para tomar suavemente su brazo y guiarla hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraban los chicos jugando cartas y mirando televisión. 

El primero en fijarse fue Clint quien le silbó haciendo que todos los varones subieran su cabeza y le sonrieran haciendo que la capitán América bajará su cabeza por el sonrojo que comenzaba adornar su rostro.

—¡Qué bien te ves, Steph! -exclamó Barton  
—Te queda muy lindo ese color, Cap. -Dijo con una sonrisa Bruce.

Tony no dijo nada pero se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro 

—Recuerda lo que te dijimos con Nat, frente en alto, hoy es una noche especial ¿Bien? 

Hace dos días Jasper Sitwell la había llamado para tener una cena especial, Jasper y ella salían hace ya tres meses y todos pensaban que esa relación ya podía establecerse por lo que Stephanie le había pedido ayuda a Nat hasta que Tony se entrometió pero sirvió de ayuda para que le enseñará a bailar, con Stark ya la situación no era tan complicada, seguían peleando, no se podían llamar los mejores amigos pero...Rogers sabía que si podía confiar en alguien aparte de Natalia ese era Tony.

Le dió las gracias a los chicos y caminó hasta el ascensor con una sonrisa, abajo Happy la esperaba con el automóvil que la guiaría hará el restaurante donde debía verse con su andante.

Bajó del taxi con la lluvia empapandola, ya no le importaba nada, la cita había sido un desastre, lo único que quería era sentarse debajo de es tormenta y esperar morir, aquellos nuevos años no eran para ella, en absoluto, no pertenecía a ese tiempo y ahora entendía. 

Cerró la puerta del taxi y caminó hasta la vereda, por las calles no había ni una sola persona, se quitó los tacos que hacían doler sus pies y termino sentándose fuera de la torre Stark, no quería entrar, no quería que se burlaran de ella.

«Venga, Steph, esto será divertido» 

Suspiró llevando sus manos para acariciar sus brazos, a pesar de que tenía casi 90 años pero viviendo llevaba unos 28 aún no se sentía preparada para tener sexo, en su época entregarse a una persona era por amor. No por simplemente una calentura del momento.

«¡Y es por eso que me estoy acostando con María Hill, porque eres una mojigata de mierda!»

Una risa sarcástica y triste escapó de sus labios, sentía su rostro mojado pero no sabía si era por la lluvia o porque había comenzando a llorar, no le importaba en lo absoluto, quería desaparecer, quería estar nuevamente en el hielo y no allí, en un mundo que no comprendía.

Ocultó su rostro en sus brazos mientras sentía su labio temblar de rabia, de frustración y de frío. El agua seguía cayendo sobre ella y sabía que si pasaba un persona por el lugar iba a considerar que se veía muy patética de aquella manera.

Bueno, era patética. Patética, mojigata, estúpida por aceptar salir con un hombre que sabía y había escuchado rumores de como era 

«lleva a las mujeres a su cama, obtiene lo que quiere y luego ya no les interesas»

Por un momento pensó que con ella podía ser diferente. No culpaba a María, quizá ella también había caído en los estúpidos encantos de Sitwell, no María no era la culpable en los absoluto.

Sintió pasos chapoteando bajo la lluvia, no le importó, más escondió su rostro entre sus brazos para que no lo vieran de es manera, se sobresalto cuando algo pesó en sus hombros, miró de reojo y era una chaqueta masculina, alzó los ojos y vio los ojos azules de su compañero de luchar contra el mal 

Anthony Stark tenía la mano estirada para que ella la tomase una sonrisa de compasión.

—Te vas a enfermar aquí, bajo la tormenta, vamos a la torre.

Y entendió que desde ese momento quizá, todo estaría bien.

[Pues, mira tú cómo te ríes, cómo juegas, tú. Con la esperanza que yo he puesto en tí con todo lo que yo en tí creí.  
Es lo mejor, vé y vuela libre si no vas a ser el hombre aquél que siempre quise ver aunque a tu lado no me pueda ver ¡Como tu mujer!]


End file.
